mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Magus (Chrono Trigger)/Raisu's version
This version of the demon king uses custom sprites, albeit slightly miscolored, with a four-button gameplay sporting many attacks based on his source game, including two assists and several powerful Hypers, while also having some moves taken from "shoto" characters, although he is slightly underpowered because of his incredibily limited comboability, forcing him to rely on his Specials and Hypers to defeat his opponents. ) |Image = File:RaisuMagusPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Raisu |Downloadlink = Mugen Trigger |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Magus is a simple four-button character, using the and buttons for light attacks and the and buttons for heavy attacks; Magus' gameplay style is fairly simple, similar to Kung Fu Man, although he has a few gameplay features that set him apart, including two assists in the form of Crono and Lucca, which cost 250 Power to perform, and a Guard Cancel, which is completely different from traditional Guard Cancels apart from being only usable during blockstun, as it strangely doesn't deal any damage and requires 600 Power, but doesn't use any. Magus' movement speed is unusually sluggish, as he cannot run and his Forward Dash only gives him a small amout of distance, but fortunately, he has an evasive move that can help him cross gaps between him and his opponent. The attack animations of Magus' Normals generally have few frames in them and have a high priority, but in spite of this, Magus' comboability is incredibily poor, as he can barely chain any attacks together or make combos that are significant enough; he can chain light Normals into heavy Normals, although this requires strict timing, and his only Normals that can chain into themselves are his crouching and airborne ; in addition, he can chain Normals into Specials, but not Hypers or any moves that use Power. To rub the salt into the wound, his damage output isn't spectacular either, making him a very hard character to play as, as any combos he can perform are incredibily short and don't deal much damage. As for Magus' Specials, he has several Specials with light and heavy versions, as well as two assists and three moves that use Power and behave like Hypers but are mistakenly atrributed as Specials, and he has only one Hyper that is actually attributed as such. Some of his Specials seem have taken inspriration from shoto clones, as he has a variation of the Shoryuken and Akuma's Zanku Hadoken, as well as a Hyper version of the latter which is attributed as a Special, although his movelist isn't centered to shoto clones enough to be considered one himself. To mitigate his weak melee options due to his low comboability, Magus has several projectile Specials at his disposal, although he also has a few melee Specials, with being attributed as a projectile but functioning more like a melee attack with infinite priority, which can easily repel opponents trying to approach Magus. As for his Hypers, including the misattributed ones, they deal huge damage for their Power cost but deal neglegible chip damage, save for which is unblockable, and also possesses a ridiculous amount of range, making it almost impossible to avoid. Magus has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default; when controlled by the A.I., Magus prefers jumping around and blocking over attacking and randomly executes attacks, whiffing often, and he also tends not to use Specials and Hypers often, making him a very underwheming opponent. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | / | Projectile velocity varies depending on button pressed| | |}} | |}}}} | / | Distance varies depending on button pressed| | |}} | |}}}} | / | Projectile velocity varies depending on button pressed| | |}} | |}}}} | / | Duration varies depending on button pressed| | |}} | |}}}} | | Pins opponent to the ground Uses 250 Power| }} | | Uses 250 Power| }} | / | Uses 1000 Power| }} | / | Uses 1000 Power| }} | + | Uses 3000 Power| }} | + during blockstun| Requires 600 Power Uses 0 Power| }} 'Hypers' | + | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' | + / + | Speed and distance vary depending on buttons pressed| + | |}} + | |}}}} | + / + | Speed and distance vary depending on buttons pressed| + | |}} + | |}}}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Trivia *Unused coding and sprites in Magus' files suggests that he was originally going to have a helper select. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by Raisu Category:Characters made in 2005 }}